five_nights_at_candys_emil_mackofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Semerone/Fanmade Content
Five Nights at Loading Data From Server Error's Gervishnerv= with fanmade animatronics by Semerone and Scientedfic Gervishnerv is a ghost animatronic that is designed normally to scare people. It has a white sheet covering, fangs, and arms protruding out of its side (like normal). Owing to being scrapped, he currently works to enable and disable animatronics when needed at the famous restaraunts, and it works side by side with Semerone, though he resides at the Disabled/Enabled Room. At night he does not move, but when he sees the night security guard watching him, he'll enable a shadow animatronic inside the building to come at the night security guard. The security guard will know some shadow animatronic is coming at him when the screen crashes. Before that, he can see Gervishnerv staring at him, which normally doesn't happen, since he's normally staring at the monitor, eyeing all the other animatronics elsewhere. This is inevitable, as Semerone and some other main animatronics will move to that camera at times. The security guard can't avoid the screen crashing, too, as the camera will be stuck at that screen. When that happens, he'd better remember to close the left door soon, or else a shadow animatronic will appear and jumpscare the security guard. Rarely, Gervishnerv himself will appear in front of the secuirty guard. That's when both security guard and animatronic get jumpscared by an angry Disabled error message box. Sometimes, a dark Gervishnerv may be seen staring at the security guard at the screen. When this happens, click away instantly, or else it'll completely disable the cameras, rendering the guard almost defenseless against the pursuing animatronics. Some of them can still be spotted by using the door lights. Though, at least Gervishnerv won't summon shadow animatronics. The problem: Gervishnerv now begins to rush at the guard. Going at you at breakneck speed, he will rush through the left door, whether closed or not, and appear. Then the angry error message box jumpscares both. Gervishnerv and any summoned shadow animatronic can appear only through the left door. This is a fanmade text with animatronics by Semerone and Scientedfic. It's meant to be a joke on all these annoying Loading Data From Server Errors that seem to happen at random intervals while some users (including Semerone) are trying to save their edits. |-|Semerone= Semerone is a purple Foxy animatronic with a metal claw attached to her right hand and a black eyepatch on her left eye. She is an animatronic that is stationed at the Loading Data From Server Error's Backstage and maintains the hardware infrastructure for Freddy Fazbear Entertainment and other famous restaurants. At night she randomly moves around the Loading Data From Server Error's head quaters. She moves quickly and seems to visit the night guard at random intervals. As she's the main animatronic of Loading Data From Server Error's, she seems to be able to temporarily disable the office lights, doors and cameras. Sometimes she also seems to instantly warp into the office, ending the night almost instantly. Semerone can appear at both the left and the right door, but if both are closed, she can't enter the office. But this tactic is not advised, as this would drain too much power. If Semerone is in the kitchen or the power runs out, she'll play a music box rendition of "Smoke on Water" from Deep Purple. If the power runs out, after a while, Semerone will appear in the right doorway and start waving with her left arm at the night guard while playing "Smoke on Water". Soon thereafter, the office will go dark and both Semerone and the night guard will be jumpscared by an angry error message box. This is a fanmade text and animatronic by Semerone. It's meant to be a joke on all these annoying Loading Data From Server Errors that seem to happen at random intervals while I'm trying to save my edits. http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/kishin-douji-zenki/images/1/1e/Angry_error_message_box.png Category:Blog posts